


A Battle We'll Fight Together

by Curly_gurl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_gurl/pseuds/Curly_gurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 10 years after Gaea was awakened and defeated. Now Percy and Annabeth are living in a small New York apartment with their daughter, fighting off various monsters and visiting camp whenever they can. Most of their old friends are still at camp, working as activity directors, head healer, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Morning Routine

*beep* *beep* *beep*  
I smack the alarm clock to turn it off. Then I roll over and look at the woman laying next to me. She’s beautiful even now will her golden locks sprawled around her head making her look like a fierce and sleeping lion. I wake her up with a kiss and her sparkling gray eyes pop open.   
“Morning wise girl”  
“Morning seaweed brain. You know you could just yell for me to wake up.”  
“Yeah, but that wouldn’t be as much fun now would it?” I say with a smirk.  
Before she could respond, our door flies in and in bounces our seven year old daughter, Jasmine, her curly raven hair shooting off in all different directions. Her gray, almond shaped eyes were wide and her smile lit up our bedroom. She is dragging her rainbow colored Hippocampus stuffed animal behind her and her Winnie the Pooh pajamas are rumpled from sleep.   
“Hey Jazzie” I say  
“Hey Minnie, how’d you sleep?”  
“I slept good mommy” She gives us a toothy grin. Although that is a little difficult without her front teeth.  
As you can see, Annabeth and I disagree on what Jazzie should be called.   
“Okay honey is your school bag all packed up?”  
“Yeah mom”  
“Good job sweetie. Why don’t you run and get the brush and I’ll do your hair for you.”  
“Okay mom”  
“Percy can you go get an outfit together for her?”  
“Yeah, sure”  
I pull myself from the warm embrace of my blankets and stumble into my daughter’s room. There I pick out a green skirt, blue leggings, and a blue shirt with a butterfly on it. Ha, and Annabeth thinks I don’t have style. Ridiculous, I have so much style that I can even dress myself in the mornings.  
When I return to my room, Annabeth is almost done weaving Jazzie’s hair into a tight, neat, french braid which will be nonexistent by the time she comes home from school today.  
“C’mon Jazzie, lets go get some breakfast”  
Jazzie and I head down the hall to the tiny kitchen of our tiny, two bedroom apartment and I start to make waffles. They are Jazzie’s favorite, and Annabeth’s too. Halfway through breakfast Annabeth walks in dressed and gorgeous as usual in her super hot work clothes. Her fitted white button up tucked in to a black pencil skirt with black heels that I got her for her birthday. Her hair is up in a bun like usual but I know that by the end of the day there would be strands loose from when she absentmindedly plays with her curls while she works.  
“Perce, will you send Chiron an iris message and tell him we can visit camp this weekend? Minnie wants to visit Penelope in the Aphrodite cabin and we need to catch up with Nico and Will”  
“Mmm hmm” I say. I’m only half listening. I’ve never really been able to pay attention when Annabeth is in her work clothes.   
“Percy!” She snaps her fingers at me “are you even listening to me?”  
“What? Oh yeah I’m listening. I’m supposed to iris message Charon”  
She sighs at me with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. She knows exactly what I was doing.   
“No silly, you need to iris message Chiron. Please don’t iris message Charon.”  
All of a sudden Jazzie bursts into giggles and I realize she was watching us from the table where she was eating.   
“Ok Annabeth I got it”  
I leave the kitchen to go shower and get ready for work. When I get back to the kitchen, Annabeth and Jazzie are having a very deep and intimate conversation about Winnie the Pooh and his love of honey. I hated to break that up but I had to get Jazzie dressed for school and Annabeth had to get to the Architecture firm because, well, bosses can’t be late.  
“Okay Jazzie lets go get you dressed for school”  
“Okay daddy.”  
We each give Annabeth a kiss on her cheek and she leaves for work.


	2. The Representative from Downtown

I pause right outside the door of the architecture firm I’m in charge of and take a deep breath. Here I go, into another day of trying to deal with 30 different crises at once because for some reason, the 8 people who work for me are unable to handle something as small as there being no more coffee. You laugh but it happened yesterday. And in I go. I smile as I look up at the high ceiling, bay windows, and handcrafted moldings I picked out to make this office as serene and beautiful as I could.  
“Good morning ma’am”  
A smile that says that I am friendly and forgiving spreads across my face. I pride myself on my ability to control my features to make people see only what I want them to.  
“Good morning Lila, but I told you, you don’t need to call me “ma’am”. Just call me Annabeth. Everyone does.” Lila is the new office secretary. She has straight red hair always in a tight ponytail and bright green eyes. Lila always wears a pantsuit but somehow she always looks different. She never wears the same suit with the same shirt or shoes. Her outfit and accessories are never the same. Lila is pretty young. 25, I think. She just joined us a week or two ago and doesn’t know us all very well. Although, I am impressed at her ability to memorize coffee orders. She already have all of ours down pat.   
“Okay Annabeth. Do you want some coffee? One sugar right?”  
“Yeah Lila, sounds good. Thanks.”  
See? I told you she has it memorized. Anyway, I walk into my office and settle at my mahogany desk. I’ve always loved this desk. Then Lila brings me my coffee and I get to work.  
About an hour later, Lila knocks at my door.   
“Come in” I say.  
She pokes her head in, her ponytail swinging back and forth. She looks a little uneasy and uncomfortable.  
“Hi Annabeth. There is, um, a woman here to see you. She says that she is a representative from a firm downtown but she didn’t say which. Um, I can send her away...”  
I slide open my top desk drawer and glance down at my bronze dagger to make sure it’s still there. We haven’t had an attack at the office since the day before Lila arrived. I guess we were due for one.   
“It’s okay Lila. Go ahead and send her in.”  
“Okay”  
Lila leaves and in comes a shockingly beautiful woman. She had smooth, cocoa brown hair that had a little bit of a wave to it and an indescribably perfect face. Her body was curvy and everything I wish mine was and she pulled of a pencil skirt better than I could ever hope to. I almost thought she was Aphrodite but then I saw through the mist. She now had flaming hair and two mismatched legs. One was that of a donkey and the other was a bronze prosthetic. She had sickly white skin and red hair.   
She closed the office door and I lunged at my dagger. She spins around to find me ready to pounce on her and tear her to shreds and she laughs.   
“Now, dear Annabeth, is that really how this needs to go? I mean fighting takes so much time and I would inevitably defeat you. Why don’t you just come over here and let me eat you now. It’s a quick and easy death.” She says in her charmspeak. I am fazed for only a second because I’m so used to my best friend Piper’s charmspeak but she takes advantage of that second. She pounces across my desk and knocks off my lamp as I jump and roll out of the way. She comes up grinning.   
“Oh, come on now, Annabeth. That was a nice trick,” she sneers “-but you can’t dodge me forever. Just give up”  
I’m ready for it this time and the charmspeak has no effect on me.  
“You are forgetting something.” I say “I have fought worse than you and won. You won’t kill me today.”  
I lunge and jab at her with my dagger and she parries with her claws. She swipes and catches my left arm. A big gash opens up (and my new shirt is ruined) as I stumble backwards into my bay windows. She runs at me and I scramble out of the way. She hit her head on the window, a little stunned and I can see that this isn’t going well for me. I need a way to get her dazed and confused so she will be less of a threat. I just start to plan something when the door flies open. I stiffen and prepare myself for another monster but instead, in runs Lila wielding a celestial bronze sword. She jumps over to the emposai and slashes her into dust. Lila drops the sword onto my desk chair and quickly walks over to me.   
“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about me.” She says. I can see now that her makeup is running and she's shaking. “I’m a daughter of Iris. I thought you were a demigod too but I was never really sure because, well, you can’t just ask someone if they have a god as a parent.” She takes a shaky breath and I’m still too stunned to say anything so, she continues talking. “You’re a daughter of Athena right? I can tell by your eyes. Of course, that and the fact that you’re 5 times smarter than anyone I’ve met besides other Athena kids isn’t really enough to go on.” She pauses and looks at me. “Annabeth, you’re bleeding.”  
Oh, right. That snaps me back to reality.  
“Okay. Um, can u get me my extra shirt from that cabinet?” I always keep an extra set of clothes in a small cabinet specifically for situations like this. I’m still really taken aback by her revelation. I have no idea how I missed it. I guess I have been a little stressed, Percy and I have been trying to get pregnant again for months with no luck. He keeps telling me what I already know- that these things take time, but I’ve been on edge for weeks... I quickly stride over to my desk and get some emergency ambrosia squares out of my desk. After popping one into my mouth I immediately feel better and I take off my ruined shirt. Lila gives me the extra shirt and politely looks away but I don’t care. I never really have been that self conscious about my body and I need to get my office fixed again. I put the shirt on and say “Lila why don’t you just… um tell me what happened outside?” then I bend down to clean up the shattered lamp. My bun is nonexistent and my hair is hanging around my shoulder. Lila starts talking again and is almost sobbing now.  
“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I even sent her in here. I just froze when she walked in and she used her charmspeak on me…” She sobs “I wanted to go in with her but she said to stay out and it took me a while to recover. Then I sprinted to get the sword I hide in my desk and ran into your office. I guess I wasn’t early enough to prevent that.” She points at my arm then covers her face with her hands and sobs. I can barely hear her next sentences.  
“It’s all my fault. You could have died and it would’ve been all my fault!”  
I stand up at that. I’ve said these kinds of things to myself before and it never ends well. Usually Percy would come home to me crying on the couch in sweats with sad music on. I walked over to Lila and took her shoulders in my hands.  
“Lila” I say “You saved me. And I can never thank you enough. I don’t blame you for not telling me you have a goddess for a mother. It’s not something I tell everyone either. You couldn’t have changed the way her charmspeak affected you. I’m just glad she didn’t attack you.”   
I hug her and she smiles.  
“Thank you Annabeth. You are the best boss I’ve ever had.”


	3. A Visit to Camp

Percy

I bring Jazzie to the elementary school and drive back to our apartment. I am the head coach of a year round swim team and practice isn't until after school so I pretty much have most of the day. When I get back home, I go into the kitchen to our golden drachma drawer. I get one out, grab a cup of water and head back into the living room. Using the sunlight from the window and the water I make a rainbow  
"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering"   
I hesitant for just a second and toss the drachma in. Then I say "Show me Sally Jackson" It shimmers and then there she is. Sitting on the couch with Paul both reading book while what sounds like jazz plays in the background.  
"Hey guys" I say   
They both jump about two feet in the air and I chuckle. No matter how many times they get Iris messages, they will never get used to it. Paul isn't a big fan- he finds it a little unsettling that he can't ignore them like you can a phone call.  
"Percy, hi. You startled me." Says my mom   
"Yeah I kinda noticed that"  
"I thought you weren't going to call until the weekend" Paul says  
"Well I wasn't but I kinda need to talk to u guys...without Annabeth"  
My mom's smile quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong Percy...wait, what did you do now?"   
"Hey I didn't do anything but thanks for having faith in me mother. I don't screw everything up...just most things. So...it's really just...um...ok I'll just say it. Annabeth and I are trying to get pregnant again and-"   
"Oh Percy! That's great!" My mom jumps up and almost tries to hug me before she catches herself.  
“Yeah it’s great…” I rub the back of my neck absentmindedly.  
“Percy? What’s wrong?” Paul looks at me with a worried face.  
“What? Oh nothing. Well, I mean something. It’s just… we’ve been trying to get pregnant for a while now… and well, nothing. There is no news. She’s still not pregnant and I’m a little worried to be honest.”  
My mom looks at me with a warm smile on her face.   
“Percy, theses things take time.”  
“Yeah mom that’s what I’ve been telling her but I think she’s getting a little stressed”  
“Well how long has it been since you guys started trying?”  
“Ummm I would say eight to ten months.”  
“Oh.” My mom says. “Well that’s not that long. But if you guys want to get professional advice, you should probably go see a doctor together.”   
"Ok I'll talk to her" I end the call and go lay down on the couch. With Jazzie gone, it's so quiet. If she was here I would hear various crashes from her room and the bathroom. Once she was mad because she had to take a nap and she got up on her bed and pushed over her bookcase. When Annabeth and I got there she was giggling on her bed and there were little baby books everywhere. I smile at the thought of that incident and soon I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up it's lunchtime and I call Annabeth  
"Annabeth Jackson"  
I smirk and say "Hey wise girl" I can almost hear her smile.  
"Hey seaweed brain, what's up."   
"Nothin much I just woke up. Hey can you bring Jazzie to dance class today?"  
"Yeah sure...is that the only reason you called?"  
"Well no... Annabeth I think we should go see a doctor."  
"...For what."  
"Well just for like a check up... You know to like make sure nothing is wrong and we're okay to have a baby and everything."  
"Yeah I think you're right we probably should"  
"Wait a second, wise girl, what did you just say?"  
"What? Uh I don't know."  
"YOU JUST SAID I WAS RIGHT!"  
"Oh uh no I didn't."  
"YES YOU DID! I JUST HEARD IT! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!"   
*sigh* "Percy there is a reason I don't tell you that you're right a lot."   
"I DON'T CARE YOU SAID I WAS RIGHT AND YOU CAN NEVER TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"   
She laughs and says "Okay seaweed brain I have to go. Love you, see you later."  
"Love you too." I hang up a smile to myself. 

 

Annabeth

I love Percy. He's goofy and clumsy and adorable and he always knows how to make me laugh. He's the nicest guy I know and he's amazing with our daughter. That's part of the reason I want another baby. I know he would be so excited to have a little boy to raise and look after.  
The rest of the week passes uneventfully. A couple monsters here and there but Lila and I always killed them before they could really do anything. Before we knew it, it was the weekend and Percy, Minnie and I were heading of to camp. When we got there, we said hello to the dragon that guards the golden fleece and headed to the Big House to find Chiron. On the way, we ran into the new Camp Director, Nico di Angelo. He’s sitting on the ground, rustling through some papers.  
“Hi Nico!” Minnie runs up and blindsides him with a hug.  
He comes up grinning “Hey look my favorite girl came to see me.”  
Minnie, still hanging around his neck says “Watcha doin Nico?”  
“I am just doing some paperwork. We got a new camper today and we need to notify his parents.”   
“Has he been claimed yet?” I ask  
“No not yet. Hey, Jasmine are you going to play capture the flag?”  
“Ooh can I mommy??? Pleeeeaaaassseeee???”  
I sigh “Okay honey. But be careful.”  
“Okay Jasmine lets go get you ready.” Says Nico.  
Jasmine turns and waves as they walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth   
I didn't really want Minnie to play capture the flag and I was going to say that too... Until she looked at me with those big eyes. I can't resist those eyes and she knows it.   
When they were about 100 feet from us, Will Solace came out of the Big house. He waved at Percy and I and then jogged over to Nico and Minnie. He kissed Nico on the cheek and intertwined their fingers. Even from this distance we could see Nico's cheeks grow very pink and hear Minnie go "oooooOOOOOoooooo"  
I laughed and looked over at Percy. He did not look very happy.  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"I don't really want her playing capture the flag."  
"Yeah me neither but she technically is the age I started so I can't really say it's too dangerous. Maybe we should start getting used to the idea that she might start going to camp in the summer.”  
“Do they even take legacies?”  
“I don’t know...we would have to talk to Chiron.”  
“Yeah sure.”  
We walked through the Big house to find Chiron but it turned out to be empty and when we came out, we noticed something we probably should have noticed earlier. Percy was the first to say anything. “Uh, hey Annabeth, do you see all of the construction equipment over there, too?”  
He was looking across the valley where there was a wide assortment of construction equipment moving around. They seemed to be building a street lined with small buildings. Almost like a small a small village.   
“Yes Seaweed brain. Don’t worry, you’re not hallucination.”  
“Good” We walked across the valley toward the worksite and were attacked in a hug by a guy with curly hair and an impish smile who was, unfortunately, covered in grease. In his hand was a small Archimedes sphere and an X-box controller and around his waist was his tool belt. Once we untangled ourselves, Leo spoke.  
“Hi, guys! What are you doing here?”  
Didn’t Chiron tell you we were coming?” I ask. Surely Percy’s didn’t forget to call… I glance at him and he seems to be studying his shoes pretty intently.  
“Um… No Chiron is over at Camp Jupiter for the week. They were having a problem with the fauns or something and Frank and Reyna needed some help.”  
“Ok well what are you doing?” Percy asks, looking past Leo to the construction site.  
“Oh yeah. Ok so we are kinda copying Camp Jupiter and we are extending our boundaries and building a small town where old half bloods can live! Like me! And Pipes! And Jason! And maybe even you guys! We are also going to leave some undeveloped land for people who want to build homes instead of living in the apartments I’m designing. Chiron left me in charge so you could say that I’m the boss.”  
“Wow Leo thats awesome but just one question… What are those machines doing and why is there no one controlling them.” I ask. The seats of the machines are all empty and no one seems to be in the area. Ever since Leo started to talk to us, they stopped building and started to have a rock fight with small boulders laying around. Already, a few machines have large dents .   
“Ugh, I leave them alone for two seconds.” Leo mutters. Then he spins some stuff on his sphere, presses some buttons on his remote and the machines started working again. “I hooked them up to my sphere and when I stop monitoring them, they kind of get a mind of their own and play with each other.”  
“Leo, thats amazing.” Percy says  
“I know.” he winks “what else would you expect from me.”  
“Ok Leo we’re going to go take a walk down by the beach. Where can we find you later?” Percy asked  
“Oh don’t worry about that” another wink from Leo “I’ll find you guys.”  
“Ok see ya later.” I say. I take Percy’s hand and we walk away.   
When we get to the beach. We are attacked by yet another half-blood. This one is tan with straight brown hair braided with a white feather.  
“Hey Piper, what are you doing here?” I ask. She’s panting like she just ran across camp.  
“Oh well I’m staying in the Aphrodite cabin until Leo’s done building. I already have an apartment reserved on the top floor. It’s going to have a beautiful view… Jason is going to live there with me.” She smiled and blushed. “We’re engaged.”  
I rush in to hug her “Piper that’s amazing! When’s the wedding?”  
“Well we don’t have a date yet but we are thinking about a spring wedding like you guys had. Annabeth, will you be one of my maids of honor? I’m going to ask Hazel to be one too. I know you’re only supposed to have one but, we’ve all just been through so much together… ”   
I hug her again. “I would love to, Piper.” A horn blew, signaling dinner. “Well I guess it’s almost time for capture the flag. Lets go to dinner.”

Percy  
After dinner, everyone heads down to the forest. We met up with Leo, Piper, and Jason during the meal and we haven’t seen Jazzie since she walked away with Nico and Will. The rest of us spectators find seats on some bleachers that give a relatively good view of the area… although I would rather be playing than watching.  
“Hey Jason, if Chiron’s gone, who’s the Reff?” I ask  
“Um, probably Nico since he’s the new director.” Thats when I see Nico holding a small shield supervising the two teams prepare for the game.  
I finally spot Jazzie. She looks adorable with her armor slightly lopsided and too big for her. I can tell, even from here that she is just bursting with excitement. She is talking with her friend, Penelope. Penelope looks just like Jazzie, a little bundle of giggles and excitement. Jazzie picked a dagger as her weapon and she is barely holding up a shield that is way too heavy for her. As I watch, I see Nico walk over and switch out the small shield he was holding with the one she has. She smiles and hugs him. Now, she can actually pick up her shield without almost falling over.   
I’m hoping that she is just going to be on defence because she has absolutely no experience with a sword or any other weapon. I blame Annabeth for that… although it’s probably my fault too. Neither of us want her to spend her childhood like we spent ours- fearing for monsters at every turn and training to survive. We only recently told her about monsters. About a month ago, we brought her to camp and Chiron helped us tell her everything. Then she met Penelope and started to iris message her every few days. This is the first time they have seen each other in person since they first met.  
Jazzie is on a team with the Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus cabin. Surprisingly, there were even a few Aphrodite campers participating. The two teams divide up, disappearing into the woods and Jazzie’s team goes off to the right, in the direction of Zeus's fist. I close my eyes and can hear the familiar river rushing in the distance.   
Nico sounds an air horn, signaling the start of the game and quickly gets out of the middle of the soon-to-be combat zone. Almost immediately, I spot a small group of campers from Jazzie’s team sneaking through the trees. I am relieved not to see Jazzie among them.   
“They won’t make it far.” I comment to Annabeth  
“Yeah they are probably just a distraction. I hope it works. The sooner this is over, the better. I’m worried about her.”  
I grin “Nah Annabeth she’ll be fine. Our Jazzie could fight her way through anything. Remember that time that baby pug jumped on her in the park? Our brave little girl screamed and ran away like any warrior would.”  
Annabeth smiles as she remembers “Oh yeah. We had to chase her down and introduce her to that little puppy. Remember her face when it licked her?” She laughs “Her eyes went so wide. I’ve never seen her smile so big. Although, she wasn’t the only one in love with that puppy. I seem to remember the three of us having to postpone the continuation of our walk because a certain grown man wanted to play with the puppy for another 10 minutes.”  
I laugh. “Well you have to admit, that dog was adorable.”  
“Percy… I’m pregnant.”  
My mouth drops and I’m about to tell her how amazing that is but all of a sudden there is a scream. It sounds like a young girl and it came from the riverbank. We’re too far away, I can’t see what’s happening from the bleachers. A wood nymph runs out of the trees and screams “Help! She hit her head! I can’t get her out of the river!”   
Annabeth and I jump over the rail of the bleachers and rush across the forest floor with most of the other spectators following. Annabeth reaches the river before I do and I hear her sob and splash into the water but she gets nowhere because the current is too rough. I get to the bank and see the body of my little girl floating face up in the middle of the river. Her eyes are closed and her helmet, shield and dagger are no where to be found, they are probably further down the river. Her hair is everywhere, some covering her face and some whipping around in the current. She looks so peaceful and innocent. Without thinking, I control the current and bring Jazzie onto the shore. I kneel down in front of her and get the water out of her lungs. Her pulse is slow and she’s still unconscious.   
“Help! We need a healer!” Annabeth screams.  
Several Apollo campers rush forward with Will at the front.   
The wood nymph started to babble. “I don’t know what happened! I heard a little girl scream and when I looked over, she was face down in the middle of the river. The water swirled around her and flipped her over, it wouldn’t let her sink or float away. She must be related to Poseidon or something. The last time I saw water do anything like that, Percy Jackson was commanding it… But that’s you isn’t it? Is she your daughter?”   
No one responds to her because no one is listening.   
Two campers put her on a stretcher and carry her up to the Big house.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy  
I haven’t moved. I can’t. It’s only when they carry her away and Annabeth pulls me off my knees to follow that I remember how to use my legs. We sprint to catch up are I grasp her hand. Her little fingers are clammy and I just want to scoop her up and never let go. When we get to the Big house, she is taken into the infirmary and given ambrosia. A little bit of her color comes back and her breathing strengthens but she stays unconscious. Annabeth and I each hold one of her hands and sit down on her bed.  
“She has a bad concussion. She must have hit her head really hard...I’m going to message Chiron and see when he can get back.” Will says from the doorway. After a pause he says “She’s going to be okay…” and he leaves.  
After he leaves, visitors rush in. At the front of the pack is Piper followed by Jason, Leo, and Nico. They must have followed us up here.  
“Oh my God. How is she?” Piper is breathless as she walks over to the bedside. She puts her hand on Jazzie’s forehead and frowns but doesn’t say anything.  
“She’s a little better but not much.” I say. I’m still in shock. I can’t believe this is happening.  
“Most of the camp is outside. Will just let us in. No one really knows what happened. The only one who saw anything was that nymph and even she has no idea.” Nico says.  
Will comes running in to the room. “Chiron is on his way. He’s bringing Frank and Hazel with him. He should be here soon.”  
We sit in silence until we hear hooves on the floor and Chiron comes into the room. Right behind him are Frank and Hazel.  
“Hey guys.” Frank says  
Chiron comes over to Jazzie and does checks her vitals. “She’s stable right now but, I can’t tell when or if she is going to wake up from this coma. We need to keep her here though. Moving her could only hurt her chances.”  
I look over at Annabeth and I see that she is silently crying. That is when I remember what she said right before Jazzie screamed. She’s pregnant. We have a baby on the way, but how can we celebrate something like that when our little princess might not get to meet her future sibling?  
We stay by her bed that night and in the morning Chiron comes in  
“You guys go get some rest. If something changes I will come get you.”  
We go to the Poseidon cabin to try and fail to sleep for a few hours. For the next two weeks we have the same routine: Sleep for a few hours in the Poseidon cabin, spend every waking moment by Jazzies bed while she sleeps in an unchanging state. Leo’s construction project makes progress and people come in and out the whole time. Piper and Hazel are in there the most with us. Frank had to go back to camp but he stops in whenever he can. Jason and Leo are with us a lot too and there is usually a healer nearby just in case. After 15 days of barely any sleep and no change in Jazzie’s condition, something happens late at night. Annabeth and I are sleeping and Will Solace runs into the cabin. He scares me so much that I fall off the bed and Annabeth sits straight up and hits her head on the bunk above us.  
“Oh my gods Will what is it.” I grumble, still face down on the floor. I look at the clock. It says 3:29. Will is breathless as he tries to talk. He must have ran here from the Big house.  
“It’s her. She’s waking up.”  
I look at Annabeth and we jump up and sprint to the Big house with Will right behind us. When we get to Jazzie’s room, Chiron is leaning over Jazzie. We walk up to the bed. Annabeth grasps her hands and for the first time in two weeks, Jazzie moves. She shifts slightly and turns her head  
"Jazzie?" I say  
Her little eyelids flutter and she groans.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Immediately a weight is lifted off of my chest and I feel like I can breathe again. My beautiful little girl is okay; we aren’t going to lose her.  
"We're here sweety."  
All of a sudden there is a loud thump on the door. Annabeth goes over and opens it and we see Leo flat on the ground with Piper, Nico, Jason, and Hazel hovering around him.  
"What happened?!?" Annabeth says  
Leo answers her from the ground "Uh well we uh heard about her recovery and uh came running and uh I didn’t know the door was closed.”  
I look down at Jazzie and I see her beautiful no-tooth smile for the first time in 15 days.  
“Well Leo nice job ruining the moment but yes, she is awake.” I say.

That night, there is a feast for celebration and the bonfire is a blazing orange. Then we take Jazzie back to the infirmary and Annabeth and I go back to the Poseidon cabin to have our first real conversation about Annabeth’s pregnancy since her accident. We sit down on the bed and I say “So, we’re having another kid…” in my natural awkward way.  
“Well yes that is what pregnancy means, Percy.”  
I smirk at her and say “Yeah, well are you excited? How are we going to tell Jazzie? Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl? I think it’ll be a boy. What will we name him?”  
“First of all Seaweed Brain, it’s going to be a girl and second of all, we are naming her Meredith.”  
“Hmmm…Ya know, I see where you are going with that but on the other hand, it’s going to be a boy and we are naming him Elijah.”  
“Well, we seem to have reached an impasse.”  
“Hmm it seems we have.” I smile and kiss her. When I start to pull away she catches me by putting her hand on the back of my neck and says “You’re not getting away from me that easy, Seaweed Brain.”  
Annabeth  
The morning after Minnie wakes up, Percy and I go up to the infirmary and bring Minnie to the  
dining pavilion for breakfast. She is wearing an orange camp t-shirt and her hair is tied back into a ponytail. The three of us sit alone at a picnic table and we tell Minnie about her future sibling.  
"Wow so it's in your tummy?" She says in amazement  
I chuckle, "Yes you could say that."  
"Wow" She looks at my stomach and pokes it.  
"You know honey, we are still going to love you just as much after the new baby comes.” Percy says.  
Before she can respond, Chiron walks over to our table.  
“Hi, sorry to interrupt but, ah, Percy, Annabeth, I think we need to talk.”  
I’m a little surprised but the look on Chiron’s face tells me that I shouldn’t question it “Oh okay. Minnie, go play with Penelope for a little bit.”  
"Okay Mommy." She looks a little confused and amazed as she walks away.  
"Okay so we need to talk about Jasmine." Chiron starts.  
Percy immediately assumes the worst "What happened? What did she do?"  
"What? No, Percy she didn't do anything" Chiron says. "It's about her future... Her future here at camp."  
A slightly awkward silence preceded this statement.  
"Um, Chiron, to be honest we didn't really think Minnie had a future here at camp. We didn't think you would take legacies. And she's perfectly safe with us."  
"Annabeth, you and I both know that you can't protect her forever. The second you two drop her off at school she is in danger. The world is unpredictable and she is going to be a strong half-blood and it is only a matter of time before the monsters start to smell her."  
"But there must be something we can do without sending her here." Percy says "and we don't know how strong she will be she hasn't shown any sign of water control or anything."  
"Oh come on Percy, think about when she fell in the river. She should have been floating downstream but no she was just hovering there in the middle. She had to have been subconsciously controlling the currents just enough to stay still." Chiron responds.  
"Well then why couldn't she have made the currents bring her to shore?"  
"She isn't strong enough yet to control her powers. Just like you weren't at the beginning. It will take training before she can use it to her full advantage."  
After a short silence, Annabeth says "If she were to come here, which cabin would she stay in?"  
"Well that is a tough question. She is our first legacy and she is from two different gods. It's ultimately your decision but I would recommend the Athena cabin. She will have many friends there that she wouldn't have in the Poseidon cabin."  
"Ok thanks Chiron. Annabeth and I need to talk some things over. We'll come to you with a decision soon."  
Chiron nods and walks away.  
"Annabeth, I don't think I can just leave her here. It would be too hard."  
"I know Percy but we have to do something. She is in danger and if she gets hurt because we wouldn't let her go to camp? I don't think I could live with myself. She's going to come into monsters attention soon enough and we have to do something to protect her."  
"But I don't know if I could handle it. We wouldn't get to see her for so long. What happens when the baby comes? How will she get to be a big sister if she never gets to meet it? There must be a way to stay connected to camp."  
"Wait, what if we move here."  
"Oh yeah, Annabeth, lets just move rights on in to the Poseidon cabin and train alongside the teenagers. Great idea."  
"Hey seaweed brain I don't need your sass. Remember what Leo said? We can get some of the extra land, I could design a little cottage and Leo could help build it! Doesn’t that sound amazing? We would be right next to everyone and everything. We could go shopping in the little stores, eat in the cafes, oh my god doesn’t that sound great?”  
“Hmmm, are you sure we wouldn’t be too close to everyone?”  
I frown slightly “Is there any pleasing you?”  
“I suppose not.”  
He can’t help but smirk. I love that smirk and I have ever since I first saw him. Well, not since I first saw him…when I first saw him, he was drooling and unconscious.  
“Wise Girl? I think I lost you.”  
I realize that I had been staring into space.  
“What? Oh sorry.”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, just, uh, remembering.”  
“Okay. So we could go three places from here. We could tell Jazzie first, we could tell Chiron first, or we could tell Leo first.”  
“Hmmm. Lets go Minnie, Chiron, Leo.”  
“Okay, sounds good.”

We found Penelope and Minnie making sandcastles on the beach. After we told her our plan, she got extremely excited and started to jump up and down. Then we told her that she was going to be staying in the Athena cabin and not our house… she was less excited but she was still happy enough to continue to jump around. She didn’t stop until she almost kicked one of her sandcastles. She then went back to building and we went to find Chiron.

Chiron was in the big house listening to that horrid music of his. He seemed surprised at our presence but after we told him our plan, he seemed satisfied.  
“You guys are the first to want to get some land for a house. You will have your pick.”

Leo was very enthusiastic.  
“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS THAT IS AWESOME I HAVE THE PERFECT SPOT FOR YOU OH MY GOD.”  
“Haha thanks Leo. That sounds awesome. I’ll get started on the designing.”

And so it began. For the next few weeks, I spent every waking moment designing and improving our future house. It never seemed to be perfect to me. Finally, after 23 days, it was complete. Leo started to build and 5 days later, he finished. He also made us brand new furniture that I designed. Four weeks after it all began, it was done. On the 28th day, we finally get to enter our new house. It has four bedrooms. One of them is already designed as a nursery, one is Minnie’s room for when she stays over, the master is for Percy and I, and the last is a guest room. The kitchen is perfect and it had a huge yard and playroom for the kids. We walk in for the first time and start our new life at Camp Half- Blood.


End file.
